Knocking On Heavens Door
by FFTC Writes
Summary: Dazed from a brutal attack, Edward stumbles through the streets until he sees a welcoming light from Bella's window. Will knocking on this stranger's door give him the help and healing he needs? And maybe, a new home for his heart. E/B. AH. DRABBLE. - Taken over by edwardsouthernbella, still posted on this page -
1. One

I'd just finished my shift at the local book shop and was on my way home, I decided to stop at the local Walmart and pick up a few things, bread, milk, and some things for when aunt flow came to visit. I arrived home, parked the car, and shut off the engine. I was currently packing everything away into the appropriate places.

I'd had a long day at work, some stupid teens decided to come in and practically trash the place, did their parent's not teach manners or respect these days? I turned off all the lights and was just about to go and have a long hot shower when there was a loud bang, like someone trying to break down a door, the front of the house.

Was someone trying to break in?

Would they hurt me?

Did it want to find out?

Should I call the police?

All of these questions, and more, swam through my mind, before I gathered up every ounce of courage I had and headed for the front door. Some might say that it was a bad idea. But to me, it turned out to be the best thing I had ever done.


	2. Two

I grabbed my brother's baseball bat from beside the door, turned the key and pulled It open. I was expecting to find a man with a mask on and a gun in his hand, not a man, beaten and broken, lying on the ground outside my house.

I knelt down beside him, keeping the bat beside me, within arms reach. I didn't know what to do, should I call someone? Should I take him to the hospital? I knew I needed to do something to help him.

"Sir, can you hear me?" I merely received a groan in response. "Will you let me help you inside?"

"Yes."

"Alright. On three, okay?" He nodded. "One.. Two.. Three!" I swung his arm over my shoulder and heaved him up from the ground, stumbling a little on my way.

I reached the living room, and lay him on the sofa after re-arranging the cushions. With the over-head light, I could see his injuries better. He had a gash down the left side of his face, a busted lip, a bruised cheekbone and a black eye.

Someone had done a number on him.

Why would someone do such a thing?


	3. Three

I would never have dreamed of hurting someone like this, it seemed barbaric, were this people apes? Did they not know or have any decency?

I grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa, wondering whether or not to cover him with it. His shirt was ripped, revealing a t-shirt underneath, but even that wasn't in good standing. I would need to get him out of this clothing, cleaned up a little and into something warmer.

It would be a better idea to clean him up and then let him sleep.

"What is your name?"

"Eh-d- edwar-d."

"You name is Edward?"

He nodded.

"Can you tell me where you have come from?"

"D-doh-nt.."

"You don't remember where you came from?"

A single head shake.

"We need to get you cleaned up and into some warmer clothing," I said, trying to remember if I had any of Emmett's clothing here, "Are you able to stand on your own?"

A nod of the head. Well, maybe his injuries were not as bad as I had first thought. He used his hand to push himself into a sitting position, and opened his eyes. Wow.


	4. Four

I was stumped. Wow. They were a rich deep green color, like emeralds. I could see flecks of gold around the center, they seemed to swirl into one single color.

He tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy would, and a loud crack resounded throughout the room. Ouch, that gotta hurt. I still didn't know who this person was and ow he found my house. Maybe it was a coincidence that he stumbled up my street, and then my house.

I'm sure he didn't know me, and I certainly didn't know him. So what had happened that had lead him here, to me? It was obvious that someone had hurt him, badly, from the way he was shifting back and forth, trying to get comfy. And the marks on his neck and face, which were the only areas I could see.

He held his hands out for me to take, which I did, but what I was not expecting was the electrical charge that shot up my arm when my hand touched his.

Who was this man, where had he come from?

"Let's get you cleaned up?"

"Please." Was all he said.


	5. Five

I knew this was a stupid things to do, but I couldn't help myself. He needed my help and I wasn't about to let him sit outside all night he would freeze to death. And besides, I wasn't my mother, either, she would have jumped him the second she saw him. She was like a cat in heat, constantly, it was kinda creepy, especially when I tried to introduce her to my new boyfriend.

I sat him down on the toilet seat and started the shower, turning the knobs so it was nice and warm for him, I would keep an eye on everything he did, just to make sure he didn't take anything.

"Alright, the shower is on, nice and hot. I'm guessing you don't need help undressing?"

Not that I would mind, I added silently to myself. I would not mind helping him undress, it wouldn't be a problem, but I wouldn't be letting him put them back on after I had my way with him. He reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing the black and blue splotches that dotted his chest.

What the fuck?


	6. Six

Bruises. That's all I could see. Bruising all over his body. It looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to his ribs and stomach.

"Come one, hop in the shower." I sighed, "There are towels in that cupboard, and soaps and things like that on the shelf beside the tub."

"Wait." He called out.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Isabella.. Do you remember where you live?"

He shook his head, hair falling into his eyes.

"What do you remember?"

"My mother and father.." He began.

"You remember where they live?"

"South. Big house."

"What is their last name?"

"Cullen." He said. "Father's a doctor.."

"Your father's a doctor? Do you know which kind?"

"Children.."

"He works with children, yes?"

He nods.

"Would you like me to see if I can find him?"

He nods again.

"Alright, I'll leave you here and let you sort yourself out."

"T-than.. thank you."

"You're welcome."

I left him alone and tidied up a little, put washing in the machine, and put away dishes. I dried my hand on the towel, dug out my laptop and searched for 'Dr. Cullen+pediatrician' let's see what this gives me.


	7. Seven

Before I could hit the search button, my phone rang. How the hell would be calling me at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Alice."

"Oh hey, what d'you want?"

"I was just wondering if you had any house guests tonight?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because, if you do, I might know who he is.."

"Just tell me, Mary Alice."

"Hey, less of the name calling. Alright, is his name Edward, by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Well I have his parent's sitting in mt living room. They're going out of their minds with worry, he went out with a few friends around tea time, for a few drinks, he was supposed to be staying at their house tonight, for some reason, but he never showed."

"I was just about to search for his dad, what his dad's name?"

"Carlisle Cullen.."

"The Carlisle Cullen?"

"Indeed."

"So that means that I have Ed-.. Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen, the hottest doctor at Seattle General, in my shower?" I wanted to squeal like a school girl.

"Must be him." She giggled. "Is he alright?"

"He seems a but dazed, but he's alright. Can't remember some things either."


	8. Eight

"Is he alright?"

"He seems a but dazed, but he's alright. Can't remember some thing either."

"Like what?"

"Where he lives.."

"He can't remember where he lives?"

"Nope, but he knows where his parent's house is." I sighed, "Would that be because he was supposed to go there after his night out?"

"Possibly. Here, someone wants to speak with you."

I heard some slight shuffling over the phone, before a woman's soft voice spoke.

"Hello, Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"Oh, Hello."

"Is he alright?" She questioned, she doesn't miss a trick.

"Yes, a little confused. He doesn't remember where he lives.." I said, "But he knows where your house is. It's kind of like he's high on something, but I don't think he is. He looks okay."

"Are there any injuries?"

"There is some bruising to his ribs and stomach, and a few cuts and bruises on his face." I informed her, thinking about all the marks on his body. "I think someone took a bat to him, or some sort of weapon, I don't think fists would have caused his injuries."


	9. Nine

"Would you be able to come over here?"

"To your house?"

"Yes. I need to make sure he's okay."

"Esme, he's fine.. he's talking, and walking. His eyes are okay, they're clear and focused."

"Please, Bella? I need to see my son."

"Alright, have Alice send me the directions and I'll set off when he gets out of the shower."

"Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Two Hours Later:**

* * *

"Edward, what d'you remember from the other night?"

"I was leaving the bar."

"What happened then?"

"Someone jumped me, told me I owed the something.."

"Do you remember what it was?"

"Money, I think."

"Do you remember what they looked like?"

"Um.. Young, late teens, they wore hoods so I couldn't see their faces."

We arrived at his parent's house, and I must say, it looked almost the same as mine. A whole lot bigger, but it had the same design as mine, same small porch at the front and same pointed roof. No wonder he ended up at my house. Alice was standing on the porch with two blond men and a dark haired woman, whom I assumed was Edwards mother.


	10. Ten

Alice was standing on the porch with two blond men and a dark haired woman, whom I assumed was Edwards mother, from the hair colour and her eyes, they were green, just like his. A bright emerald green.

I climbed out of the car and walked up the small steps of the porch, but before I could get a word out, Edward's mother, Esme, had her arms wrapped around me tightly. It was a little strange, but nice at the same time.

"I'm guessing you're Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parent's?"

They nodded. "We are."

"Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Jasper.. our other son."

"He's Edwards brother then?"

"Yes."

"Well, he certainly takes after his father." I smiled.

Esme giggled, "And Edward takes after me, yes?"

"Looks that way." I nodded.

"Come on, let's get you both inside."

I moved to enter the house, but Edward's grip on my hand stopped me.

"We'll be in shortly."

"Alright."

When we were alone, I turned to him and asked him what was wrong.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"I'm confused."

"What about?"

"Everything.. I don't even recognise my own parent's."


	11. Eleven

"I'm confused."

"What about?"

"Everything.. I don't recognise my own parents."

"You don't recognise them?"

"I know who they are, I know their voices, but I don't remember their faces."

"It'll come back to you soon enough, don't force it."

"I just want to know them, I mean, they're my parent's for God sake."

"I know, Edward, just give it time. It'll come back to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have faith."

"I wish I had some of that right about now."

"Edward, let's walk inside and see if there is anything that you recognize. I'll be standing right next to you. Maybe if we go to your room you'll feel more comfortable?"

"I can do that. Will you not let them know that I'm completely confused?"

"Yes, that is no problem."

We walked into the Cullen's home, and it was lavish. There was a grand staircase, and I saw Esme walking toward us.

"Edward wanted to go to his room for a few minutes, but I wanted to help him up the stairs. We'll be back down in a few minutes."


	12. Twelve

Edward was struggling to make it up the steps. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist. He was at least a foot taller than me. I could tell he was still in pain from the attack. After we got to the top of the stairs, he stood for a moment to catch his breath.

"How will we know which room is mine, Isabella?"

"When we go into the bedrooms, we'll look at the clothes. Obviously, your parents' room will have Esme's clothes. Your brother has a different body shape than you do. Let's go in this room first."

We walked into a room that had dark green walls, and it was immaculate. While the style of the room was not my personal taste, I felt relaxed in this room. Edward and I walked over to the bed, and he sat down.

"Let me find the light switch."

I walked back to the wall, and flipped the light switch. Several smaller lamps came on instead of one large central light. It added to the warm coziness of the room. He was looking around the room just like I was. I slowly walked toward the closet door.


	13. Thirteen

And I was not surprised to see it was a walk in closet. Since Edward was a doctor, I had the feeling he had to keep spare scrubs in here.

Thankfully, I found three pairs, and I hoped that Jasper was not a doctor. I walked out of the closet to see him studying a picture. It looked like a graduation picture of him with his mom and dad.

"Anything ring a bell yet?"

"Everything's still fuzzy. I to recognize these people, but I just can't. Are you sure this is my room?"

"Edward, this has to be your room. I found some scrubs in your closet, and you're looking at a picture of you with your parents."

"Why would I have scrubs?"

"Because you are a doctor at Seattle General."

He laid his head in his hands, and I went over to sit beside him. As he quietly sobbed, I held him in my arms.

He looked up at me and studied my face like he was looking at me for the first time.

"You are really beautiful, Isabella. I'm sorry if I didn't say that before. Thank you for taking care of me."


	14. Fourteen

"Taking care of you was not a problem, Edward. Turning you away would have broken my heart. There are many unanswered questions that remain. I want to know who did this to you."

"I want to know who did this to me."

"Alice said you went out tonight, to have a few drinks, and you were supposed to come to your parent's home afterward. Do you remember any of those details?"

As he sat there, thinking over this, I could not help but study him. Physically, this man was a walking dream and I could not stop the pull I felt toward him. He even said I was beautiful.

"I think I went out because my best friend was promoted? He's a big guy with dark hair. Wears a uniform maybe?"

"That's good, Edward. We need to get downstairs, though, because I want your dad to look over your body. And we can ask them about your best friend because I'm sure they will know who he is. Let me help you."

"Isabella," He began as I helped him, "You need to get home and not be worried about me. I can take care of this."


	15. Fifteen

Once we were standing up, I looked into his eyes to get his full attention.

"I will go home after I know that you are fully taken care of. And I choose to worry about you because I care about you. There is a reason why you found your way to my home."

"You care about me?" His eyes widened at that statement.

I stretched up on the top of my toes to place a gentle kiss on his bruised cheek.

"Yes, Edward, I care about you very much. Now, let's have your dad look at you."

As we walked out of his room, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"We were coming up to check on the two of you," said Alice.

"I think it would be a good idea for his dad to look over his bruises to make sure he's okay."

After we had gone into Carlisle's office, I wanted to ask Alice is she knew anything about his best friend. We stood outside to give the some privacy.

"Do you know who Edward's best friend is? They went to have a drink."

"It's Emmett, head of security at the hospital."


	16. Sixteen

"He told me they were going to get a drink after work. Could he know anything about who attacked Edward?"

"Perhaps. I could call the hospital to talk to him."

Alice took her phone out, and dialed the number she had stored for emergencies. Once she had been connected to security, she was slightly surprised to talk with Emmett.

After their conversation ended, she pulled Bella over to talk.

"Emmett had to leave the bar early, but Edward stayed behind. He told me there was a security breach at the hospital. One of the patients that Edward had treated was placed on the floor for mentally unstable patients. He escaped, and he said he was going to hurt Dr Cullen for placing him there."

A million thoughts ran through my mind. Do we call the police? Is this person still looking for Edward? Is he safe?

My heart ached over thinking that any one would hurt my Edward. Wait a moment, did I say my Edward? Yes, and I can not deny that I have feelings for this man.

"What do we do now, Alice? I will not stand by while some psychotic person is looking to hurt Edward again."


	17. Seventeen

It had been four months since then, his memories were slowly coming back to him. It was a case of waiting, day by day, some days he would have a whole bout of them, and the next, he mightn't get any, those days were the hardest.

I have decided to move him into my home, at least for now. He still can not go back to work, but he has enough money to live off for the time being, according to his parent's. He had been wealthy for a while, thanks to his grandparent's.

The whole thing with Emmett, his friend, the head of security at the the hospital, had been cleared up. He'd explained that he'd informed Edward that he had decided to call it a night, and return home, Edward had understood, but had wanted to stay out a little longer, with his other friend, James.

It turns out, James wasn't much of a friend as first thought, he was the devil in disguise. He had convinced Edward to stay out with him, in which he allowed his only other friend, Emmett to return home, leaving him without any form of help.


	18. Eighteen

My instincts told me that James was involved, but Edward was not certain. He had not heard from him since that night. Emmett had no news on the patient that had escaped. We would brainstorm with Edward, but the details were never solid.

Thankfully, his body healed, and the scarring was minimal. We had grown closer over the past few months. I found myself falling deeply for this man. We were spending our nights on the couch, watching movies and sharing secret smiles. Every time he hugged me, I wanted it to lead to more. We had yet to kiss, but I certainly imagined his lips caressing mine.

I was lying in bed, thinking about that, when I heard a loud scream from his room. His nightmares haunted him, but they had become less frequent. I could not stop myself from going to his room.

"Stop," he yelled. "Don't hurt her."

I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. "Edward, I'm here, it's ok."

He woke up, and looked right into my eyes. "Oh, Bella," he said as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I will never let them hurt you, my angel."


	19. Nineteen

I was taken back by his words, I was also concerned about his dream. Was it about his attackers? Would they hurt me?

Edward loosed his grip on me, and then he placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him to see a few tears running down his face.

"Are you okay?"

"It was another bad dream, but they were hurting you. I can't bear the thought of any one ever hurting you, Bella."

"You called me angel."

He smiled the crooked smile I had come to love. "That's how I see you, as an angel. You have taken care of me ever since the night I knocked on your door. "

"I could not turn you away, Edward. You needed help."

"No, I needed you then and I need you now. Stay with me tonight because I want to hold you."

"I can't say no, Edward, but do you know who it was that was trying to hurt me?"

He thought for a few minutes as he pulled the blankets over us. "The guy looked just like James. No matter who it was, I will keep you safe."

He held me as I slept.


	20. Twenty

I woke with a start, suddenly realizing I was not in my own bed. I looked around the room until my eyes fell on Edward lying next to me. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me … Edward having a nightmare, me rushing to his room, his dream about me being hurt, him calling me 'angel', and most of all the kiss he gave me on my forehead. I could feel myself blushing just thinking about it.

I studied Edward's handsome face as he slept peacefully before my eyes. It is nice to see him at ease. He's had it so hard the last several months. I hate that this has happened to him, but part of me wonders if it happened because we were meant to meet. Don't get me wrong, I hate that it happened to him, but I love the fact that it was _my _door he knocked on that fateful night.

I can't help myself as my hand moves to his face. I lightly trace his forehead, his cheek and then his chiseled jaw. As my finger brushes over his lips, his eyes open and he just stares at me, his lips smiling.


	21. Twenty-one

Afraid that I have overstepped the boundaries, my hand retreats back to my side.

"Bella," he says in a raspy voice.

Smile still in place, he pulls me against him.

I break out into goose bumps as he whispers in my ear, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me too," I say shyly as I bury my head into his chest.

"Really?" He asks sounding surprised.

"Yes, really." I look up at him and smile.

"You are my angel. I hope you know that. You saved me Bella, in more ways than one."

All I can do is blush.

As if he knows exactly how I'm feeling Edwards speaks. "You know you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I meant it when I said you saved me. I may not be the man I used to be, but I know what kind of man I want to become."

I want to say something, but I'm at a loss for words. Could I really mean something to him? Does he want me as much as I want him?

"I can't lose you," Edward says as he effectively breaks me from my reverie.


	22. Twenty-Two

Over the next few weeks, Edward had a break through with his memory. We were watching the news one night when there was a picture of a man that was flashed on the screen. His name was Mike Newton, and he was wanted on several charges, including murder. He had an accomplice named James, and they were both missing.

Edward's body started to shake violently when he saw the picture of Mike, and it was then that he remembered every detail of his attack. I pulled him into my arms to soothe his raw emotions. The tears were flowing down his cheeks. It was through his sobs that I learned that James was a part of the attack, too.

"He was my friend, Bella. Why would he do this to me?"

"I don't know, love. But we need to tell the police. What if they come back looking for you? They can't hurt you again, Edward. I-I-I lo-.." He crashed his lips onto mine.

I was frozen solid for a moment because I was shocked by him.

I parted my lips to allow his tongue to explore my mouth.

It was bliss. I wanted more.


	23. Twenty-three

I could not stop from kissing him. I had wanted this for months, now our moment was here.

He stopped kissing my lips only to kiss me over my face. I was gasping for air.

"I have wanted to kiss you for months, angel, and that was beautiful."

I almost told him that I loved him. "You can kiss me any time. I wish you had not waited so long."

"I was afraid that you'd not return my affections. I'm a damaged man, Bella, and there could be two men looking to kill me. Logically, I am not the best man for you."

Those words made my heart ache. "You're not damaged, Edward, and you are the only man I want. We can find a way to stay safe from James and Mike. I can't live without you anymore."

He took my face in his hands and we shared a slow gentle kiss. "As long as you want me, I will be here. I may have been hurt once, but they won't hurt me again. I will keep you safe, angel. I want to make sweet love to you for the rest of the night."


	24. Twenty-four

I swooned when he pulled me into his arms bridal style. He laid me gently on his bed, and then he undressed me.

Once I was naked, I heard a deep groan come from him. "So beautiful," he said.

He licked his way down my neck after we kissed again, and he made his way slowly to my tits. He sucked them eagerly and ran his fingers over my belly and legs.

When our eyes met, he gave me an incredible smile. "You leave me breathless, angel."

"The feeling's mutual, Edward."

He continued kissing his way down till he reached my core, which he bathed with his tongue. As he sucked my clit, I came hard. He crawled over my body, and I ran my hand over his cock.

"Please come inside me, Edward. I want you now."

He took his cock in his hand and placed it at my opening. He eased inside, filling me up. This was pure heaven as he took me endlessly.

We kissed as we orgasmed. As our breathing slowed, he laid his head on mine. "I love you, Bella, always."

I kissed him slowly. "As I love you, Edward Cullen, now and forever."


	25. Twenty-Five

The morning sunlight streamed through the window. As I looked up, I saw his brilliant smile, and I felt a surge of happiness. He ran his fingertips over my cheek.

"You have the most beautiful face I have ever seen."

"As I love your face, too, Edward. I could stay here with you all day, but we have details to tend to now."

"I'm going to take a shower, angel, " he said as he kissed my forehead. "Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Your concern for me is endearing, but I am sure I will be fine. I'm going to get breakfast ready."

He pulled me into a gentle hug, and then went to the bathroom. I went to my room and dressed quickly in jeans and a shirt. As I thought about what to cook for us, I walked downstairs. I was scrambling eggs when I heard a noise. Cautiously, I walked toward the den where I saw broken glass on the floor. The window had been broken, and there was a rock with paper around it.

Thankfully, Edward walked into the room and pulled me into his protective embrace. He was overwhelmed with anger.


	26. Twenty-Six

Before either one of us could walk over to inspect the area, Edward pulled me back into the kitchen.

"We need to call the police now, and we can't touch anything. They don't want us to tamper with evidence, angel."

"What if someone is trying to break in, Edward?" I was frozen in fear.

"They will have to get through me first before they can touch you." He held me close as he pulled out his phone. He was the calmer of the two of us, and I was thankful for that.

"They are on their way, Bella. When they are done, we can go out and get breakfast. You need to relax."

"I would like that. Let me put away this food."

I threw out the eggs, and I went to freshen up in the bathroom. The police arrived, and they wrote a lengthy report. After they had taken pictures and dusted for fingerprints, they said we could clean up as soon as they left. Edward took care of that detail as I called the insurance company to report the damage.  
Edward and I left to go get breakfast. We were hungry for more than food, though.


	27. Twenty-Seven

The funny thing about this whole incident was that I wanted him more than ever. I believed it had to do with my fear of losing him. Edward also kept his hands on me while we were out eating.

"What's on your mind, angel?"

"I want to be alone with you now, Edward." As I said that he got the attention of our waitress.

We made it home in record time, and we left a trail of clothes as he carried me to bed. He ravished me with an inch of my life. He sucked eagerly at my pussy lips as I begging him for more. When I sucked his cock hungrily, he came hard in my mouth.

"I'm going to take you from behind, angel. Now get on your knees. I want to feel your wet pussy again."

He pushed in deeply. "Take me, Edward. That feels so good. Harder, please."

I felt my orgasm surging through my body once again. My name fell from his lips as he came again. We collapsed into each other's arms.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you, too. Thank you for losing control."

"It was my privilege."


	28. Twenty-Eight

When the next morning dawned, I was all wrapped around Edward. He was sleeping hard, I did not want to disturb him when I slid out of our bed. After I had gotten dressed, I heard a soft knock at the door. Alice had come to pay us a visit.

"Hello Bella. I came by to see how Edward is doing. We miss him."

"Hello Alice. He is still sleeping, but you are welcome to wait for him. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Thank you, and yes, I would love some."

Edward came into the kitchen and kissed my neck lightly. "We have company," I told him. "Your sister came by for a visit."

We walked into the living room together. "How are you, Alice?"

"I'm great, Edward, but everyone misses you. We have not seen you in a few months. You look great, by the way."

"Thank you. I apologize for not seeing you all, but my home is here with Bella now." He kissed my forehead softly.

"I am happy for you all, but what about the attack? Did you remember anything?"

"My memories came back, and there are some details you need to know, Alice."


	29. Twenty-Nine

Alice looked between me and Edward as I could imagine the windmills of her mind turning.

"What did you remember?"

"I was in the bar with James, who used to be one of my best friends. His cousin, Mike came in, and I recognized him from an altercation at the hospital. He was a patient that I had admitted to the wing where they manage patients with psychological problems. I told James I was going outside for some air, but Mike noticed me. They followed me into the alley, and started hitting me. James kept saying that I ruined his cousin's life, and that I deserved this."

Edward started to break down, and I held him to my body.

"Are you two safe, Bella?"

"I don't know, Alice. Someone threw a rock through the window yesterday-"

"Both of you need to get out of here. This is dangerous, and they could come back here."

"Alice is right, angel. I wanted to talk about that with you today. I want to take you away for a while untill this is resolved."

"Mom and Dad still have the small cottage at the coast, Edward."

That sounded like heaven to me.


	30. Thirty

I took some time off from the book store, and the Cullens were happy to let us use their beach cottage. The thought of being secluded with Edward for days was inviting. He had contacted the police and let them know we would be out of town.

Once we arrived, I marveled at how cozy the cottage was.

"This should be on a magazine cover, Edward."

"Come on angel. Let's get inside."

It seems that our drive had built up some tension in my man. Before I had the chance to look around, he had me pinned to the door.

"I have wanted to do this all day."

"Take me, Edward. Claim me as your own."

He stripped me bare and had his pants around his ankles. I fisted his hair as our tongues explored our mouths. He spread my legs and took what was his.

"Oohh love," I moaned. "More baby, more"

"Come for me, Bella. Come on my cock."

My orgasm ripped through my body leaving me breathless. He pounded me until I felt his explosion. We slid down the door, and he gathered me in his lap.

We lost ourselves in another deep, heart rendering kiss.


	31. Thirty-One

We spent the better part of the nest two days either in bed or exploring the beach. Edward and I played in the surf like two kids, and it was divine. He would lovingly rinse the sand off me when we stood under the outdoor shower. I was falling deeper by the moment.

"Do you ever think about our future, Edward? Do you want more for us?"

"I have put some thought into it, angel," he said as he kissed my cheek. "I want to get this nightmare behind us before we can move forward. You have a starring role in the plans I have for us."

I was dumbfounded for a moment. Then I captured his lips with mine in a searing kiss.

"You are priceless, and nothing on earth could be more valuable than our love. I can do everything because of you, Bella. You give me the strength to move mountains."

My heart was overflowing. "I am that way because you love me, but we have matters to attend to soon,"

"Will you help me talk to my parents? I want to get to know them better."

"Once we get home, I'd love to reintroduce you."


	32. ThirtyTwo

He was relentless that night. We made love slowly in the bathtub, then he had me on my knees after I was carried to our bedroom. There was nothing as wonderful as falling into a peaceful rest after making love with Edward.

A few hours later, I woke up to hear Edward talking on the phone.

"She's the greatest part of my life now, Mom. I know I have not been the son I should have been, but I am going to be a better man."

I heard this as I walked into the den.

"I will answer all of your questions when we get back home. Bye mom."

"I didn't mean to intrude –." He stopped me with a body crushing hug.

"Thank you for being by my side, Bella. I had to call my mom. There is a mountain of damage control I have to handle."

"We'll do it together, and your family will understand the circumstances."

"Your faith astounds me, angel."

"And your determination to do the right thing motivates me."

We stood silently lost in each other's eyes. I was forever spell bound by this man, and I was certain he was bewitched.


	33. Thirty-Three

"I'm happy here, love. I hope we return soon."

We were lazing around in an Adirondack chair watching the sun set. It was casting a soft glow on us.

"We will be back eventually. I wish we could stay here indefinitely."

There was seriousness to his tone, and I knew he wanted James and Mike arrested. Edward never let me out of his sight. He was afraid for us.

"They can't run forever. Criminals start making mistakes and become messy. The police will catch them." I held his face in my hands as I spoke.

"This waiting is madness, but you're right, angel. They are going to become desperate."

After his phone buzzed, he answered it, and his eyes darkened.

"We'll be there in an hour or so. Thank you Officer Barrett."

"What's wrong?"

"We were both right. They have taken my parents hostage in their home, angel. We have to get back as soon as possible."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. "I'm so sorry, Edward. Let's get our things."

We left in a flash as he sped down the highway. I could not let go of his hand.


	34. Thirty-Four

We arrived at the Cullen's home in less than two hours. The drive had allowed us time to calm down and think through the situation. The area was covered by a swat team, as well as at least a dozen police officers. Officer Barrett walked up to us as we got out of the car.

"I need to talk to them," Edward told him. "They don't want my parents. They want me."

"You can't go in there, . The situation is unstable, and they are liable to kill any one now."

The officer's attention was pulled away from us. I wrapped my arms around his body, desperately wanting to shield him from the agony.

"I will be right next to you no matter what happens, love." He needed to know I was not leaving his side.

Edward gently kissed my forehead. "This will end today, Bella. If I have to fight them to their deaths, I will. No one hurts my family and walks away unharmed."

As much as I loved that he was willing to fight for this, I was petrified he would get hurt. I would move heaven and earth before I lost my love.


	35. Thirty-Five

There was a loud crack that came from the house. Several of the windows had been broken, we were told to stay behind the line of cars to keep safe. The swat team was ready to charge into the house when they were given the signal.

We saw something no one was expecting. James and Mike walked out with Carlisle and Esme.

"In exchange for these two, we'll take him." James was pointing to Edward.

"You have a deal, James. Now let them go." Before any of the officers could stop him, Edward had charged through the barricade. My heart leapt into my throat.

They pushed his parents out of the way as they took him back into the house. I wanted to crumble to the ground, but I knew that would not benefit any one.

I walked over to the ambulance to see if his parents were relatively fine. They pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"He loves you both so much."

"I know he does, Bella. I knew he'd do the right thing," Esme replied. "He'll be coming out any moment."

I focused on seeing that smile again.

Then the swat team was signaled.


	36. Thirty-six

Esme's words stayed at the fore front of my mind for the next few minutes. He was going to come out any moment. He was going to be safe.

It seemed as if time was standing still and the silence was deafening. One of the swat officers came out with Mike, and another one followed with James. They had been beaten within an inch of their lives.

Then I saw the love of my life slightly limping out of the door. I ran to him.

Our bodies crashed together as we kissed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, love."

"I would have never gone in if I knew I was not coming back to you, angel. You gave me the strength to fight for our future. I was not going to let them take it away."

"Edward, you were unbelievably brave and insane at the same time."

He silenced me when he caught my mouth with his own. I had the urge to be alone with him.

"Mr. Cullen, we need to let the techs look at you."

"Let me help you, love. I'm not leaving your side."

No one could ever tear us apart again.


	37. Thirt-Seven

A few weeks had passed, our lives returned to a semblance of normal. Edward carried a small stun gun in his pocket, and he used it on Mike as soon as they pulled him into the house. He dropped his gun, and Edward grabbed it. He held them until the swat team came inside. My man never ceased to amaze me.

"Your parents are expecting us after we meet with the lawyers."

"Thank you for reminding me, angel. I am more than happy to give them my deposition."

"I'll be right next to you, love. Always."

He kissed me softly. We had fallen even deeper since the incident.

"I belong next to your side. Without you, love and happiness would not have the same connotation. I live for you. I always have, but I just did not know until that night you took care of me."

"I can see my future reflected in your eyes, Edward. It looks spectacular."

"Words fail me when you tell me things such as that, sweet angel. I have a surprise for you tonight. Just wear your favorite dress and meet me at the bottom of the stairs. I'll be waiting for you."


	38. Thirty-Eight

We rushed home from a brief lunch with Esme and Carlisle. Edward was forging a stronger relationship with them.

I paid special to my appearance. The short black halter dress in the back of my closet was calling my name.

"Angel," he said as if he were breathless as I walked closer to him. "I am not letting you out of my sight."

"I am equally impressed by you, love." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

Admittedly, I had a case of butterflies as we drove to the restaurant. It was a fabulous place where you shared fondue platters.

"You never forget the fine details. I love that quality about you, Edward. You remembered when I mentioned how I wanted to eat here."

"When it comes to you, I have to remember the details. If it's important to you, it matters to me."

I had to kiss him when he told me those words. "I'd fall away from this world without you, love."

"I won't let you, Bella. You are safe right here in my arms." He pulled me closer.

"Thank you for the surprise."

"This is only one part of it. The other is coming."


	39. Thirty-Nine

We left the restaurant and drove to his parents' house. They were gone for the weekend. He led me out to their gazebo. It was lit with twinkling lights. _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Clapton was playing. He took me in his arms and we danced.

"I want this forever, love. You make me feel treasured."

"I will do my best to make sure you always feel like that."

The music came to a stop, and he dropped down to one knee.

"In order for me to make you always feel treasured, I want to spend all the days of my life cherishing you. My heart, my mind, my soul, and my body belong to you. Will you honor me by becoming my wife?"

I could not stop the tears from running down my cheeks. He started to rub them off my face.

"There is no power on earth that would make me say no, Edward. It would be my pleasure to marry you."

Once he had slid the bauble onto my finger, he took my face into his hands. Our kiss started out gently, but as his tongue slid in, I could feel our mutual feeling of desire growing stronger.


	40. Fourty

He led me to the door of his room at his parents' house. He lived there until the night of the attack. I thought of that night, and I had to smile. Our relationship was the silver lining in all of this.

We held each other for some time, softly kissing.

"Undress me, love."

He unsnapped the buttons on my neck, and my dress slid down my body. My bra and panties were gone in a minute. He laid me on the bed as I watched him remove his attire.

"You are extraordinary, angel. Let me pleasure you."

We soon became tangled up in the sheets and in each other. His every touch sent a fire through my body. Our collective moans echoed through the room as we grew closer to the edge. I was lost in the dream of us as I cried his name when I came undone in his arms.

"You own every part of me, Edward. I lay my heart at your feet."

"Your heart is sacred to me, Bella, as is every inch of your glorious body. I want to spend my life making you happy."

"You are my happiness, always and forever, my love."


	41. Fourty-One

Over the next few weeks, we became involved in a whirlwind of activity. His parents were overjoyed with the news of our impending wedding. They offered to have the ceremony at their home.

"I honestly wish we could elope, Edward," I told him as we looked over honeymoon destinations.

"If that is what you want, angel, then let's do that."

"You mom would kill us."

"Not if we allow her to have a reception for us when we return."

I was starting to see the logic in his reasoning. We had not made many plans or confirmed details yet. While I did not want to disappoint any one, becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen was my priority.

"Vegas is out of the question. I want to marry you in a beach. That is what I have dreamed of since you asked me to be your wife."

"I want to make your dreams come true." He kissed my hands gently. "If you want a beach wedding, then it is yours."

We settled on Hawaii, we planned to leave in two days. Edward took over the planning because he was concerned I was over stressed. Now I could focus on what was important.


	42. Fourty-Two

The plane flight was uneventful, but having Edward next to me for a few hours was relaxing. We were going to stay in Hawaii for the week. His parents questioned us, but he assured them we needed time away before the trial.

"I think I want to stay here forever with you, love. It's breathtaking."

Our beach house was in a small resort that catered to newlyweds.

"I can't believe we'll be married tomorrow right out there on the sand."

"You will be the most exquisite bride, Bella. Seeing the way your face will be glowing as you walk toward me will be one of my greatest memories."

He leaned down to capture my lips with his, and my tongue danced with his.

"I need to practice one thing," he said as he lifted me into his arms.

"What do you need to practice?"

"I want to make sure our wedding night is everything you have imagined, angel. Tomorrow night, I intend on making love to you till the sun rises."

"Edward, please take me." He began to rain kisses along my neck. "If tomorrow night is anything like this, I'll be a very happy bride."


	43. Fourty-Three

Every detail about our wedding was taken care of by the resort's staff. All I had to provide was my dress, which I had bought in Seattle. My hair and makeup were done by the staff. I was pampered within an inch of my life.

Everything was in place, Edward was waiting for me at the end of the aisle. As I walked toward him, it felt like my heart would burst wide open. He was my everything.

While we said our vows, I memorized the look on his face. I wanted to always remember his dreamy eyes.

"You may kiss the bride."

I hardly had a moment to breathe as he pulled me next to him, and our lips crashed together. I could feel the pressure of his tongue massaging mine.

"I love you, my wife," he whispered in between kisses,

"I love you my husband," I whispered back.

We found our heaven as we walked toward the ocean after the ceremony. We stood in the water kissing deeply.

"You made me the happiest man on earth today, angel. Are you ready for our honeymoon?"

"Yes, my love. I want to show you the depth of my passion."


	44. Fourty-Four

The bathtub was overflowing with bubbles and us. He caressed every inch of my body with his hands, lips and tongue.

"I want you to take me, Edward. All I ever want for a lifetime is you."

"You have me forever. Let me get out first."

He wrapped me up in a towel and carried me to bed. He instructed me to lie on my back so he could massage my back.

"Angel, I want you to see how much I want and need you when you turn over. "

I could not resist getting lost in his green eyes when he said that.

"I'll never let you go, Edward, never," I cried out as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I can't wait another minute. The inevitable has to happen."

Without another word, he laid me on my back, reverently. As soon as he kissed his way across my body, I felt him come deep inside. Our love making was slow and sensual, and my cries of pleasure urged him on. I clung to him, as if he were my life source, when I shattered in his arms. Seconds later, he joined me in the free fall.


	45. Fourty-Five

He stayed true to his word. Till the sun started to rise over the horizon, we were caught up in the rapture of our love making. Bliss was an understatement. He cradled me as we watched our first sunrise as husband and wife.

"You have the look of love in your eyes," I told him.

"It's all because of you, Bella. You opened your door for me and changed my life with yoru beautiful heart. I had to restrain my emotions for a period after I moved in with you. You broke down all of my walls with your touch."

"The only thing I ever wanted was to love you and show you the possibility of us."

He kissed me softly, then he took my face in his hands.

"I saw it finally, I had to give in. It would be easier to stop breathing than to deny my feelings for you."

His words overwhelmed me, I could no longer hold the tears back.

"Please tell me you're happy, beautiful," he whispered as he kissed each one away.

"I'm overjoyed, Edward. We have a dream life together."

"Mrs. Cullen, you alone are my every dream come true."


	46. Fourty-Six

I had never experienced as much bliss in my life as I did in that one week in Hawaii. He spoiled me with every opportunity he got. Our lovemaking was endless, as we ventured out for very short period of time.

"This is our last night in paradise, Edward. I don't want to return to Seattle. "

"We will return soon, angel. I will do whatever it takes to make our life happy. I am devoted completely to you."

He took my face into his hands and started to kiss me slowly. Tongues met, danced, lingered. He left me breathless and wanting more. Our clothes were discarded, and I lowered my body on top of his slowly.

"This is everything I have ever wanted. Please don't hold back tonight. I want to feel you long after the night has ended."

"I will always give you your heart's desires. You deserve all of me, beautiful. Lie on top of so I can worship you properly."

His caresses made the raging desire with in me take over. I cried his name wantonly as my orgasm took over. He came shortly after, chanting my name over and over. We were spent.


	47. Fourty-Seven

We landed back in Seattle after the six hour flight ended. I was relieved there was no one waiting for us. After we settled in at home, Edward called his mom. He told her we wanted to come over.

She and Carlisle ran out and welcomed us home.

"Did you all have a great time?" she asked.

"Mom, we want to talk about our vacation."

We walked inside and sat down in the den.

"We need you all to make a change for us. Bella and I got married on the beach. If you all want to, would you like to hold a reception for us?"

Their jaws dropped, and I was afraid to look at them. After several moments of silence, I heard Carlisle clearing his throat.

"I'm not surprised you all did this. Esme, think about the fact that they saved us a considerable amount of money and time. Don't you remember how you wanted us to elope? I'm happy for you all."

"You are right. As much as I would have loved a big wedding, a reception is a great idea."

Once we knew they were happy, Edward softly kissed my forehead and lips.


	48. Fourty-Eight

The reception was going to be the following weekend. Esme and I worked out the details and everything was falling into place.

Edward was thinking about returning to his job at the hospital, he had not made up his mind yet. To say the least, working there had left a sour note in his heart.

After dinner one night, he received a phone call. Once he was done with the brief conversation, he walked over to me.

"James and Mike died this afternoon. They were involved in a riot at the correctional facility. They were killed by the officers. It's all over, angel. I can finally give you a happily ever after."

We held each other for several minutes. The fact that we no longer had a trial ahead made our life even better.

"I want to ask you something important now that we have this behind us. If I were to go back to work, would you consider staying at home?"

"I will anything you ask, but why do you want me to stay at home?"

"Bella, I want a family with you, and I want to start trying tonight."

How could I deny my husband a family?


	49. Fourty-Nine

We had decided to start trying for a baby within the next few weeks. His Uncle Marcus was opening a private practice the following month, he wanted Edward to be one of his partners. I was going to hand in my two week notice to the manager of the book store.

When we arrived at the reception, Esme told me I was positively glowing.

"Marriage agrees with you. I have not told you this, are the best possible wife for him. Carlisle and I are happy to have you as a daughter-in–law."

"I am honored to be a part of this family, as well as to be his wife. Thank you, Esme."

After she enveloped me in a hug, we walked outside to join the festivities.

Everyone congratulated us, and there were several toasts made in our name.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Deliriously, Mr. Cullen, but I can't wait till we're alone."

He kissed my lips. Then we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Are you Edward?" A woman I had never seen was standing behind him. He turned to face her.

"Yes I am, and what are you here for?"

"I'm Mike's widow."


	50. Fifty

"I wanted to come here just for a moment to apologize for what he and Mike did. I know my words might fall on deaf ears, but I could not live with myself if I did not tell you that. I tried to get him the help he needed. Then I had to take him to the hospital and admit him. His behavior became erratic and violent."

Edward looked at her with a soft, pained expression in his eyes.

"I appreciate that you came by to tell me that, and I'm sorry he hurt you. Thank you, but please excuse us. My wife and I are celebrating our wedding now."

I felt sorry for her as she quietly walked away from the back yard.

"That was unexpected," I said as I looked up into his face.

"Yes it was, angel. Let's enjoy the rest of our evening.

We stayed next to each other's side, savoring how our family and friend's accepted our choice to elope. His parents wanted to know if we were planning on having any babies soon.

"I don't know when it will happen, but you will be grandparents one day." he said.


	51. Fifty-One

The next few weeks went by happily. We spent our nights delving into our mutual desire of each other. I had gone off my birth control that I had used for years to regulate my cycle. I was hoping to become pregnant soon because I wanted to have his child so very much.

"I went by the store today and picked up a pregnancy test,"

He looked surprised upon hearing this.

"Are you pregnant, angel?"

"I don't know for sure. My periods were always irregular when I was not on the pill. I have felt different lately."

"Will you take the test so we can know if you are?"

I dashed to the bathroom after telling him yes, and I waited for the results.

A positive sing appeared. I was pregnant.

He knocked on the door.

"Please tell me, angel. We can keep trying if you aren't-"

I opened the door and launched myself into his arms.

"Love, you're going to be a daddy in a few months." Then I pressed several soft kisses on his lips.

"This is the greatest gift you could ever give me, Bella. I will love you and our little one forever."


	52. Fifty-Two

The next nine months went by happily, I was fortunate to have an easy pregnancy. Here were a few mornings when I could not keep breakfast down, but it passed after the first trimester.

Edward was content in the new practice. The number of patients they saw on a regular basis was growing. Our life was fantastic.

A week before the baby was due, I slid out of bed and waddled into the bathroom. I kept having mild contractions for the past few days. A gush liquid came down my leg.

"Edward, I need you to come here."

He ran into the bathroom.

"Angel, are you okay?"

"My water just broke, and we need to get to the hospital."

"Let me get you in the car."

He was amazingly calm, and even though he floored it to the emergency room, that was fine by me. I was becoming desperate for something to alleviate the pain.

Once we arrived, I was taken upstairs and given enough painkillers to knock me out for hours.

For the first time in a few months, I felt oddly comfortable. Edward stayed next to me, talking about our sweet baby to keep me calm and relaxed.


	53. Fifty-Three

"Alright, Bella, give us one more big push and the baby's head will be out."

I was exhausted form three hours of hard labor, but, for my child, I could do this.

I let out a scream.

"The baby's out, and you have…a boy!"

The doctor cleaned out his mouth and we heard the sweetest small cry. He was laid on me, and Edward cut the umbilical cord.

"He's beautiful, angel, just like you." Edward had a few tears falling down his face.

"Can we call him Caleb Declan? I think that's what he looks like."

"We wanted to use Caleb any way, and if that's what you want, than I'm happy."

I was content as I stared into the eyes of my son. He had Edward's auburn hair and my mouth.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"If you would like that, Bella, I would love to hold him."

I fell more in love with him as I heard him singing to our son. It was the simple chords of "Happy Birthday," but I was a sobbing mess.

"Thank you for giving me the greatest gift ever. I love you both."


	54. Fifty-Four

The first three months of Caleb's life were wonderful. We were happy to be parents, I was relieved to have my body back.

"He's asleep now, Edward."

"Come to bed with me and let me love you."

We spent several hours making passionate love. I craved his every touch and caress. When I succumb to my orgasm, he held me even tighter as he took me over and over. My name fell from his lips like a beautiful chant.

We snuggled up into each other's arms.

"Bella, the night I found my way here was the greatest blessing in disguise. You quickly became everything to me. Thank you for saving me."

"That was the night my life truly began, love. I could not help but fall for you. I'm sure Caleb will always be grateful for it."

"Indeed, angel. I only wanted to give you a happily ever after."

"Edward, never doubt that you have done just that. I have the most wonderful husband, as well as our baby. What else could I ask for?"

We kissed until sleep took us over. We found our happily ever after in the sanctuary of each other's arms.


	55. Note For Edwardsouthernbella

This is just a note to say a Thank You to to one amazingly special person, and writer, Edwardsouthernbella.

She has been a huge help with this story and most of my others aswell. So much so, that sometimes she pratically wrote them for me. She has been an amazing FB friend, and friend in general, always there when I need her or her help. Always lending a kind ear.

She is always there whenever I need her, and I would not have been able to write this, or any of the others, without her. She is always willing to help me, whenever I ask her. Sometimes, I don't have to ask, she seems to know when I need it, day or night, anytime I need it.

Sometimes we just have a little chat about how amazing HOT we think Robert Pattinson is, as most Twi fans usually do, of course. She is a beautiful person, inside and out, always willing to do whatever anyone needs of her, well, nothing too outrangeous.

I honestly do not know what I can do to say thank you to her.

Thank you Edwardsouthernbella, so much.

xox  
_

**FB : ** #!/edwardsouthernbella

**FFn:** u/2258064/edwardsouthernbella


End file.
